


Hybrid Theory

by wilyasha



Series: Firewall [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Explicit Language, Gen, M/M, Team as Family, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:32:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilyasha/pseuds/wilyasha
Summary: Keith won't stop fighting. He'll never stop fighting to learn where he comes from. Even as his hip throbs and blood coats his teeth, his pride and tenacity would never let him fail.





	Hybrid Theory

**Author's Note:**

> This entire series really diverges from the canon timeline and ventures into AU territory. This story in particular takes place before and during the main events of "The Blade of Marmora" (02x08). It's better if you read [Escapism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11735742) before reading this story.
> 
> Content Warnings: This fic, and this series in its entirety, features a main original character with a heavy emphasis on canon divergence. There are discussions of child abandonment. Keith/Shiro is implied for this fic and the rest of the series; in this portion of the story they show mild affection for each other, but there is no sexual content. Furthermore, I don't think it's necessarily out of character for Allura to be angry and cold at times of her own befuddlement, it's almost like her coping mechanism in my opinion, but I wanted to warn the audience that she may be disgruntled and irritated with the turn of events.

It is the Black Lion. It feels like a month has come and gone. The Castle of Lions had needed a lot of maintenance. Between helping liberate the Olkari, fixing the Teludav lenses, and aiding the people of Taujeer, the ship had taken a rough beating. But nothing could stop the pang of relief in Keith’s chest at the discovery that he wasn’t the one being tracked by Zarkon. His hands shook as he gripped the dual control columns of the pod when he heard Coran’s voice stream through his communication link. That was a moment before Allura slammed her hand down on the boost thrusters; they were ejected from the cockpit and into deep space. 

But now, here in the safety of the Castle of Lions, Keith feels only irritation. The good news does nothing to stem the confusion of why he has this blade strapped to his lower back. He’s almost tempted to go with Coran who takes Pidge, Lance, and Hunk down to some swap moon. Allura stays on the bridge, still working through maintenance protocols and reboot calibrations, even as the space mice distract her with dinner and a show; while Shiro works harder to bond with Black. Keith stays on the training deck, working through some step sequences with his bayard. It doesn’t ease that tension in his chest, but he’s eager to work himself until he can sleep peacefully. 

The training droid parries one of his strikes, but Keith kicks out. He lands a shot to the droid’s chest and it topples over. Sweat beads his upper lip and his tongue swipes out to taste it, the tang sharp against his taste buds. The droid backs away, two steps forward, three steps to the right. Keith prepares for its strike, with a wide countermove of his own. The droid doesn’t move forward; it falls into a crouch, rolls over and springs for Keith. The red paladin drops to the floor, too, rolling in the opposite direction. He’s cleared the droid’s hit, until he feels a steely hand grip his ankle and yank him back. Spinning around, Keith’s left leg strikes out. It slams into the droid’s head, knocking it clean off. A tangle of wiring and circuitry spits out of its neck. It immediately powers down, haphazardly dropping to the floor.

“Shit,” Keith murmurs, dropping his bayard to push his hair back and look at the semi-mangled training droid. “Allura’s going to kill me.”

“You should control your countermoves,” says a voice near the wide double doors of the training deck. Keith turns to see Ulaz standing there, arms crossed over his chest. “Your offensive tactics are good, but your defensive maneuvering could use some work.”

Keith clenches his jaw. He’s reminded of his fight with Zarkon. _You fight like a Galra soldier._

“I know,” he finally says. He stands up, his bayard resting beside the training droid. 

Ulaz raises his bushy white eyebrows and cocks his head to the side. “I could help you,” he says. “If you need a sparring partner, I’m available.”

Keith looks away, down at his bayard. Keith has always been able to read people. His dad, his foster parents, Shiro, Shiro’s parents, the instructors and officers at basic training. He’s never struggled with piecing together the puzzle of people’s heads. And most importantly, what they thought about him. The pitying side glances from his foster parents; the soft smiles from Shiro; the back-clapping encouragement from officers before it became clear to them that Keith questioned authority too much for them to handle. But here stands this Galran spy and he just can’t read him. He can’t read Ulaz. He can’t understand why he’s still aboard the Castle. He could have taken a pod by now and rowed himself out to the nearest Marmora base. Ulaz seems to be someone like himself, someone who questions authority. But he didn’t question that woman who started talking on the radio. He seemed resolute, but understanding. At first Keith spotted those revolted looks on Ulaz’s face, but now they look more like deep interest, more curiosity than caution. 

“Your blade,” Keith starts, “you said that it was received during a rite of passage? What kind of rite of passage?”

Ulaz cocks his head to the other side and the motion reminds Keith of the parakeets on Earth.

“It is a long arduous trial that challenges your body’s ability to take pain and your mind’s ability to seek reason,” Ulaz pauses. “The results are different for everyone. Some fail, some barely pass. Others flourish under the grueling exam and analysis. But the _outcome_ is always the same: knowledge or death.” 

“Knowledge or death?”

“The Blade of Marmora requires great sacrifice and blood, especially to activate the properties of the blade itself. Many die in order to insure the fight against the Empire continues,” Ulaz explains. “It’s important for Blades to know this sacrifice can be death, but the knowledge they learn can be spread to others. This knowledge can lead to more alliances. That is why it is so important for the Blade of Marmora to meet the paladins of Voltron and their leadership.”

Keith finally looks up at Ulaz. “Do these… Blades make alliances with the other races? Other species across the universe?” He wants to know. Would they have come to Earth? Why would they have come to Earth?

Ulaz’s underbite juts out as he chews on his upper lip. The action is different than his usual stoic appearance. The lavender-skinned Galra looks nervous. “Voltron is one of the first alliances we’ve been able to somewhat make. Galran faces are not welcome in many places, so we work behind masks or within the Imperial ranks.”

Keith wants to lash out: _whose fault is that?_ The only thing keeping his anger back is the thought that maybe Ulaz doesn’t agree with the Marmora decree. Instead, he picks up his bayard.

“Yeah,” he says, “I need a sparring partner.”

\--

The base is located on an asteroid beside a giant blue star. It takes only a few doboshes to get to the Marmora headquarters base after Shiro forges his new connection with Black. Keith finds himself pacing around his seat on the bridge, anxious to arrive. 

“Keith, this is definitely going to be a problem,” Lance says, leaning across Coran’s control panel as he stares out the glass. “Are you all seeing what I’m seeing?”

“Oh quiznak, what is that,” Hunk gripes as he sinks deeper into his seat. “Ulaz, my friend, you did not mention that.”

On either side of the blue star sits two black holes and it leaves Keith gawking.

“Why did you not mention this before?” Allura asks, fists clenched at her sides. 

“Security protocol,” Ulaz answers. “I apologize.”

“Are you kidding me?” Pidge says in awe. “This is the perfect defensive position. You’ve put yourselves into the perfect place. There’s no way Zarkon could get here without having his fleet either sucked away or blowing it to smithereens.” 

“Um, I think that works both ways, Pidge,” Hunk comments. 

“Oh, yeah,” she pauses. “Well, at least—”

The main console beeps and the audio switches on. 

“Identify yourself,” says a young androgynous voice.

Shiro looks over to Allura, who nods in affirmation.

“We are the paladins of Voltron,” Shiro admits. “Ulaz was told—”

“Agent U-V and two others may enter,” the voice interrupts. “Come unarmed.” 

The audio switches off. 

“Why are they only allowing two of us to enter?” Allura turns to Ulaz. “And why can’t we come with our weapons?”

“Security protocol,” Ulaz repeats. “They don’t trust you now, but if they’re allowing two of you to enter, it means they’re willing to give you a chance.”

Allura lets out a deep sigh, narrowing her eyes. 

“We must move quickly, Princess Allura,” Ulaz says. 

“Why?” Lance asks. 

“Because,” Coran starts. “If the three of you don’t leave now, we won’t be able to get in until another two quintants.”

“Two years?” Hunk asks, blanching. “We won’t see you guys for two years?”

“Two days, Hunk,” Pidge shakes her head. “So, who’s going with Ulaz?”

“Keith and I,” Shiro says. “The Red Lion can handle the heat.”

“Oh, c’mon,” Lance whines. “Keith’s a bit temperamental these days, can’t I just—”

“Keith, are you ready?” Shiro interrupts Lance’s tirade. 

Keith squirms under everyone’s gaze. He looks over at Ulaz, hovering near the door, already antsy to get to the base. Ulaz nods tightly. 

“Yeah,” Keith says, nodding at Shiro.

\--

The Red Lion’s purring reverberates in his chest and he holds the controls in his hands, fingers tapping on the toggle gear as they move in closer. 

“You’ll have to be careful around this bend,” Ulaz says. “Feel the gravitational pull, but don’t slip into it.”

He can do without the backseat driving, but Keith is almost glad Ulaz is with them. 

“You’re doing great, Keith,” Shiro says. “But are you starting to feel that tug?”

“If I accelerate, she’s going to get pulled in,” Keith murmurs, tensely. He does it anyway, twisting the thrusters so Red threads the slim gap between the pull of the black holes and the blue sun. _Put your shades on_ , he thinks. Red purrs before tinting the windows. _Thanks, girl._ The smile falls from his face, and Red growls as her alarms start blaring wildly. “Shit,” Keith mutters, shifting his controls to pull them out. “One of the black holes has us.”

“Get us out of it!” Ulaz raises his voice. 

“Hit the boost thrusters, Keith,” Shiro orders. 

“Yes, sir,” Keith grunts. His hand reaches for the thrusters and he yanks, leaning with Red as she catapults herself out of the gravitational pull. Keith feels her soothe him as soon as they get out. She growls softly and Ulaz jumps.

Shiro chuckles, “You’ll get used to that.” He places his left palm on Keith’s right shoulder and rubs it softly. “Great job, buddy!”

Keith releases the left toggle and pats Shiro’s hand, smiling. It takes a few more ticks, but Keith manages to land Red on the smooth asteroid.

“It doesn’t look like there’s anything here,” Keith remarks, when they emerge from Red. She hums in the back of his head.

Suddenly, a lift rises from the side of the asteroid, opening to reveal… nothing. Ulaz leads the way, making sure Keith and Shiro are inside the lift with him before he presses a pad that screens his handprint. The lift’s doors shutter close as a mechanical voice says: “Welcome back, Agent U-V.”

“What does that mean?” Shiro asks. “U-V? Is that a codename?” 

“We’re known by the first initial of our name followed by the first letter of our patronymic name. My full name is Ulaz Vozlarkel. The suffix _-kel_ simply translates to ‘child of’, so my father’s name is Vozlar,” Ulaz explains as the lift descends. “What is your father’s name, Shiro?” 

“Ryou,” Shiro comments, smiling softly. 

Keith can feel the nostalgia rolling off Shiro. It’s been a while since either of them saw Shiro’s family. 

“In the Galran language, your name would be Shiro Ryoukel,” Ulaz says, only slightly struggling to say the name of Shiro’s father. 

Shiro chuckles. “I think it would actually be Takashi Ryoukel.” 

Ulaz’s brows furrow in confusion.

“Shiro’s first name is actually Takashi,” Keith elaborates. “Shiro is a nickname based off his family name.”

“Do you Galra have family names?” Shiro asks and his words stir Keith’s chest. Hot pain slices through him. 

Ulaz is quiet for a moment. Too quiet. “We had… clan names once, based on where your family was from on Daibazaal. But that was a long time ago.”

The lift stops, the doors sliding open soundlessly before Keith can ask Ulaz more questions. Standing outside the elevator are two Galra flanked by a few others. The first Galra is unmasked with a disgruntled look across his scarred face. A long white braid rests against his broad shoulder. The Galra beside him is masked, like the others, but a long tail whips idly from behind him. Keith can’t help but stare. 

Ulaz doesn’t even get a moment to speak, before the unmasked Galra opens his mouth. 

“I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora,” he says, voice deep and slightly irritated.

“My name is Shiro and this is Keith. We are two of the paladins of Voltron,” says Shiro, his tone friendlier than usual. Keith knows Shiro doesn’t want to upset this man, but it looks as if everything upsets him. 

“I know who you are,” Kolivan remarks, before turning to look at Ulaz. “You were a fool to bring them here. You gave this boy coordinates without express permission. I know that you don’t like to follow orders, Ulaz, but I expected—”

“Larka gave me permission to follow protocol five,” Ulaz says, a dark blush of embarrassment on his lavender cheeks. “I followed her orders after she answered my distress call. Plans changed.”

“I don’t care what Larka did,” Kolivan says, grinding his molars so loudly that Keith can hear them. The tall masked Galra looks over at Kolivan quickly, as if he hadn’t expected those words to come from Kolivan’s mouth. But then again, Keith can’t see his face. 

“Listen,” Shiro starts, “I don’t know what kind of power struggle you have in your group, but if Ulaz hadn’t helped me months ago, we wouldn’t be here today; Voltron wouldn’t be mobilized today! We’re ready to help.”

Kolivan sighs, nodding for only a moment. “You were told to come unarmed.”

“The only way to get here was by using one of our Lions,” Keith says, coming to the defense of Red.

“She’s agile and quick,” Shiro adds. “She has a bit of a temper, but that’s to be expected.”

“I wasn’t referring to the lion.” Kolivan stares at Keith. 

Suddenly, Keith feels someone pluck at his back. He swivels around fast enough to see one of the Blades pull his own dagger from its sheath. The wrapping unfurls, fluttering to the floor. 

“He has one of our blades,” the tailed Galra growls, moving closer. 

Keith’s eyes widen, his hands itching to grab back his dagger. The Blade, slender yet a tall figure, clutches it to their chest and takes a few steps back. He feels Shiro grab at his arm, pulling him back and away from the other Galra. They’re preparing for a fight as they grab for their own daggers.

“Kolivan,” Ulaz says, striding up to stand side-by-side with his leader. He whispers something in his ear. Keith looks back and forth between his blade and Kolivan. It’s the only thing he has left. The only thing he’s kept safe. His throat itches. 

“I’ve had that weapon my entire life!” He says, his voice nearly breaking. “I didn’t steal it, I’ve had it. Always.”

The Galra with the tail stills, his fists clenching and unclenching. “The boy speaks too much.”

“Please, you have to believe me,” Keith says, his own hands balling into fists. “Ulaz has a knife like this. I should have told him before, but I didn’t. I’m sorry, but I-I… you have to believe me.”

The Galra standing beside Kolivan moves to take the blade from the other slender Galra. 

“Our organization is built on secrecy and trust,” Kolivan says, before turning to Ulaz. “Did you divulge our secrets to children?”

Keith wants to come to Ulaz’s defense, but Shiro is talking and Keith’s head is buzzing.

 _Patience yields focus_ , he thinks as Shiro grabs his hand.

“Come on, Keith, we’re leaving.”

Keith pulls away, disregarding Shiro’s hurt expression.

“I want answers,” he says, his fists clenched at his sides. “I’ve had this dagger my whole life. It’s the only thing I have left from her. Now, I need to know: were there ever Galra on Earth? Did any of you ever come to Earth?”

“Keith, what are you talking—” Shiro starts, but Keith cuts him off with a raised hand.

“I want answers,” Keith repeats. “Tell me how one of your secret blades got on Earth. A planet that was hiding the Blue Lion.” 

Kolivan looks uncomfortable, but he doesn’t break his gaze. “The both of you should leave. You can wait in your lion until the solar flares recede.”

“Kolivan,” says a honeyed voice from the archway beyond. “Let the boy fight.” The figure enters the greeting hall, flanked by two other blades. She wears a mask like the others. “Ulaz,” she presses a hand to his shoulder, “you did good. Thank you. Now head to the Record for debriefing.” 

Ulaz looks tentative, but nods regardless. He leaves through the archway and Keith’s throat itches. 

“Antok,” the woman says to the Galra with a tail, “give the boy the blade.”

Antok grips the knife even tighter, before handing it back to Keith. He swallows thickly, the familiar hilt feels heavy in his hands now. The revealed insignia makes his chest go tight. 

“I need to know where this comes from,” Keith says hoarsely, thumb rubbing over the glowing emblem.

Kolivan sighs. “You seek knowledge?” The leader of Marmora takes two steps forward, looking down at Keith with only mild curiosity. “There is only one way to attain knowledge here.”

\--

“The trial of Marmora requires blood spilt,” Kolivan says. “If you require knowledge so be it, but there will be pain. Knowledge or death.”

Keith hears Kolivan’s words on the intercom and his gut roils. The Marmora training arena is all grays, blues, and purples. The sub-lights are less bright on an Imperial vessels. 

“Surrender the blade,” says his opponent, a tall Galra female. She sounds young and she wears her mask tight beneath her hood. He almost wishes that he sparred more with Ulaz before arriving here. “You cannot win, paladin.”

Keith grips the blade even tighter, before taking the offensive. He remembers Ulaz’s words. He’s always dependent on his offensive tactics. His defensive maneuvering _still_ needs more work. He adjusts himself accordingly, dipping low and only lashing out with his free fist when his opponent manages to attack with her blade. Keith parries, swooping low to strike out with his leg. The girl chuckles, her head dropping out of sight as her torso follows and she swings in a low arc. She’s behind him and jabs her elbow into the back of his head. 

Keith’s eyes immediately water, teeth rattling in his skull. His head is stunned and nausea is setting in. He dips out of the way, rolling onto his back. The Marmora bio-suit stabilizes him, running diagnostics and adjusting the pressure automatically to will away the queasiness. He rolls away as his opponent kicks out. He thrusts himself away, his head still swimming. The floor shifts some feet away from him and another person is added into the fray. This one larger than the girl who is aiming for his head with her blade. He ducks, but screams a gut-wrenching shriek as the male Galra punches him in the hip sending him flying. It hurts, his whole body feeling aflame. His hip is bruised despite the bio-suit taking most of the hit. It would be crushed by now if he wasn’t wearing the Galra rebel tech. But it would only take one good smash to make the armor useless. 

The trial goes on forever. He bites his tongue with every hit he takes, throbbing pain making him stay awake through the torture. Blood slicks his teeth and coats his tongue. Not once does his blade fall from his hands. 

“Surrender the blade and the pain will cease,” the third male says. Keith forgets what round he joined in, but he now has six opponents and at one point two came out at the same time.

“Never,” he says. “I won’t quit. I need to know.”

The first girl says, “The pain will continue. You are not meant for this path.”

Keith grits his teeth and screams. He charges, sweeping low to throw the girl off balance. It’s the first solid hit he’s managed in hours. She cries out as he jams his blade into her hip. The luxite crushes through her body suit and he sees mauve fur and a gush of glowing dark blood. He wants to laugh. He wants to revel in it, but he gets a kick in the back for his trouble. 

For a moment, the girl disappears and now there are only five. Keith gets up, panting, his back aching and his tongue sore. 

“Surrender the blade and the pain will cease,” says the third male Galra. His vision swims from an earlier hit, but when it settles he realizes that the male is Antok. 

“I need to know.”

His vision is swimming again. His eyes ache and the palm wrapped around his blade burns. His vision shifts black and when it settles again, he’s on the ground, looking up at the vaulted ceiling. His eyes burn and his mouth itches. How long had he blacked out? 

“Keith!” Shiro yells, running to his side. “Keith, you did good, buddy, you did good!”

Keith groans deeply. “I don’t feel like I did good. I guess I didn’t get that knowledge. Was it Antok that knocked me out?”

Shiro smiles, rubbing his thumb across Keith’s brow bone. 

“Shiro?” 

“Keith, we can go home. They said we can go home.”

“What?” he asks. “Shiro, what are you talking about?”

“Give them the blade, Keith,” Shiro says, smiling. “We can leave. We can go home.”

“I can’t give it to them, Shiro,” he says. Breathless, he grabs Shiro’s hand stroking his own thumb against Shiro’s knuckles. “I can’t do it.”

Shiro doesn’t stop smiling. “What is it with you? It’s just a knife. It doesn’t belong to you.”

“Shiro, it’s my mom’s,” Keith says. “It’s the only thing I have left of her. I don’t know anything about her, except this blade is hers. I can’t just leave without knowing. I can’t give it to them. It’s hers.”

“You can give it to them,” Shiro huffs. “You’re just being selfish. I need you. Lance and Hunk need you. Pidge needs you. Not some woman who just left you on some dirty planet. You’re a paladin. You belong with us. So, just give them the fucking knife, so we can leave.”

“Shiro, I have to find her. I have to know why she left,” Keith whimpers. “I have to stay.”

Shiro’s smile falls from his face and his brows furrow in anger. “Then, I have to leave.” 

Keith feels like he’s being torn in two. He feels like Shiro just punched and eviscerated him at the same time. There’s nothing left of him now. Except this stupid blade.

He sees Shiro fading away, walking away, disappearing at the corner of his vision. When he opens his eyes, he’s back at his dad’s farmhouse… or maybe it’s his cabin. The smell of onions and honey and hickory smoke fills his lungs. He coughs, throat itching and eyes watering. 

“Keith?” 

He sits up from the couch, his limbs feel heavy, his fists clenching around nothing. “Dad?”

“You’re home, Keith,” Mick says. “You’re safe. You’re where you belong. Home.”

The sudden sounds of heavy artillery startle him upright. 

“Dad, what’s going on outside?”

“She’s making so much noise out there,” his dad says. “Ignore her. She’ll just drag you out there if she can.”

“What?” Keith asks. “What are you talking about?”

“Blue,” Mick answers. “She’s always making noise. I thought your mother would have calmed her down, but she was in such a hurry to leave. It’s okay though. She said that we’d be fine living here.” Mick pauses, moving closer to Keith. “Son, look at you. You look bigger than the last time I saw you.”

It sounds like tanks are rolling in down the street and Keith makes a move to look out the window when Mick grabs his hands. 

“Don’t bother with that. There’s so much we need to discuss. Your mother, she—”

Keith’s head whips around to face his dad. “Mom? My mom?” The screaming outside is starting to become louder than the weaponry. “Listen, I don’t have time for this. I need to get back to my friends. They’re waiting for me.

Mick’s head cocks to the sides, so similar to how Ulaz moves his head. “Your mother wanted me to give you this,” he says, the blade materializing out of the wispy coils of black void. Dark druid magic. 

Keith takes a step back. “Mom?”

Mick smiles. “She’ll be here soon. She told me she would return. She’s late. She was always a strange bird.”

“Why didn’t you guys get married? Why didn’t she stay?” 

The blade disappears into a cloud of black void and Keith takes another step back. Mick’s smile grows even wider. “Why would we be married?” It sounds like bullets are raining down outside and Mick looks at the front door. “She’ll be here soon. Keith? Son? Are you prepared?”

This place… it feels like his other dreams. No, his nightmares. 

“I know the love she has for you.” Ulaz’s words from weeks and weeks before spoken through his dad’s mouth again.

“Dad, I can’t play these games anymore. I can’t have these nightmares anymore. They’re driving me crazy,” he pauses. “I’m tired, Dad.”

“Just wait a little longer, Keith. I can whip something up for you while we wait. What about some food goo?”

“No,” he says. “I can’t wait anymore. I asked you. I asked them. I asked everyone. Where do I come from? But you know what, it doesn’t matter. I have a job to do and it has nothing to do with coming back to this cabin searching for your riddles and that—” There’s more screaming. “Holy crow! Someone just stop that noise!” There’s a sensation of claws scratching the inside of his skull. The taste of honey in the back of his throat, soothing the itchiness. His right hand burns as the screaming continues.

“You already know, Keith,” his dad says, nodding down to his hand. “You already know who you are, son. A paladin of Voltron and Galra.”

Keith’s eyes widen as he looks down at the blade in his hand. The hilt glows soft violet, burning his eyes. His vision goes white and the screaming continues. The sound of metal scratching against metal. 

“Keith!” His dad screams for him. “Keith!”

He hears Shiro shouting. More yelling.

“Keith, wake up, buddy. Wake up!”

“He has to let it go,” a voice says. Antok? “We can’t get to him if he’s still holding it.”

“Move!”

“Larka force him to call off that lion!”

“Keith, wake up!” He feels Shiro at his side, his hand shaking him. 

“Larka, tell him to stop,” Kolivan shouts over the sound of grinding metal. 

“What are you talking about?” Keith asks, bleary-eyed. 

A hand interlaces with his, the same one that’s holding the blade. “Kythel, let go of the blade. Please. You must calm down. Let go of the blade.”

“What the hell did you just call him?” Shiro asks, angry as he tries to pull Keith up against him, away from all these foreign faces. 

His vision smooths out. He sees Shiro first: brows furrowed, jaw clenched, upper lip snarling. Beside him, a woman. She’s look at him with golden yellow eyes. Galra eyes. 

He drops the blade.

\--

Keith’s on his third glass of water and he’s still trying to piece this puzzle together. 

Shiro stands off to the side arguing with Ulaz and Kolivan. Antok seems to be guarding the room’s entrance. A woman sits across from him. She’s a slender Galra, clearly of mixed ancestry, with pale lavender skin and dark purple hair pulled back in a chignon at the nape of her neck. Her ears are pointed. Altean. She’s taller than Shiro from what he gathered, but he still can’t shake the feeling that he’s being played. He is the butt of the huge cosmic joke that is his life. 

“Do you need another?” The woman – Larka, he understands her name is Larka – asks. 

He shakes his head. 

Larka licks her lips. “Are you sure?”

“I am,” Keith croaks.

“Hey!” Shiro says, looking over at them. “Do not talk to him right now.”

“Shiro,” Keith says. “I’m fine. I’m okay.”

“Are you kidding me?” Shiro asks, clearly distraught. He walks over to squat down in front of him. “Buddy, that wasn’t what we came here for. They messed with your mind. That bio-suit created that vision, that—”

“It’s a rite of passage for all Blades,” Larka says. “He passed the trial.” 

From his place at the door, Antok softly mutters, "Barely." Keith ignores the jab as Larka cuts a glance at the long-tailed Galra.

“That was mental and physical torture,” Shiro spits, his jaw clenched. Keith knows Shiro. He’s seen him at his best and he’s seen him at his worst. Keith knows Shiro is egging her on, tempting her to say something that will give him a good enough reason to grab Keith and leave. 

“Shiro,” says Keith, willing to play pacifist to ease the tension. “Red was angry. Is she okay now?”

“The lion stopped attacking the moment you passed out,” Antok says, now leaning against the door. 

Keith wonders how many revolutionaries have their ears pressed against the other side of the wall. He wanted answers. He supposes he got them. 

“Dad says that you were going to come for me,” Keith says, softly. “I didn’t think it would be so soon.”

Larka visibly stiffens. “Your father said this to you?” 

Keith’s brows furrowed. “Yeah, Dad… my Dad?”

He can hear Antok sigh from across the room. The large Galra walks up to stand behind Larka, his tail whipping around nervously. He bends down at the waist to whisper something in Larka’s ear. His voice is deep and guttural as he speaks and Keith realizes he’s speaking a different language. It’s harsh to his ears, but deep and lulling. Larka’s eyes widen, but she nods tightly. 

“I would like some privacy with… the red paladin,” Larka says, looking over at Kolivan. “Please?” 

The leader’s jaw is tense, but he turns away, pulling Ulaz along with him. 

“I’m staying,” Shiro says.

Kolivan looks as if he has more to say, but Larka raises her hand. 

“I’ll allow it.” 

Silence settles as the three Galran males leave. Shiro’s heavy breathing is the only familiar reprieve Keith gets. Despite her previous orders, Larka looks unsettled, anxious as she licks her dry lips. 

“Why don’t I look like you?” he says, breaking the looming silence. His throat itches and his tongue feels heavy in his mouth. The water cleaned away most of the blood. “I don’t understand. Why would you leave me there? Why would leave me and dad there?”

“Mick Kogane,” she sighs, her expression inscrutable, “was an Earthling I entrusted to keep you safe.” 

Keith’s stomach drops, his fists clenching in his lap. 

“I could not keep you where I had been before… where you were born,” she continues. “And I could not keep you _here_ with me. If anyone had known that I had given birth to you, they would have killed you. Your father, _my husband_ , and I decided the best way to keep you safe was on the same planet I hid the Blue Lion on. I could only hope that you would find her when you were old enough.”

“Wait, what?” Shiro asks, utterly baffled. Keith’s mind races, unfocused as he tries to pull all his memories of Mick Kogane together, fill in the gaps with this Galra woman’s face. He finds it empty. And then… Allura’s words: _”Why? Why wouldn’t she tell me? Why wouldn’t she say anything?”_

Keith’s mouth is dry. He should have asked for that other glass of water. 

“Who are you to Allura?” he asks. 

Shiro cuts his gaze away from Larka to openly stare at Keith. “Buddy, what are you talking about?”

“I overheard Ulaz talking to Coran and Allura,” Keith explains. “She sounded like she was familiar with you. And how Ulaz spoke of you, it was like you both knew each other. King Alfor… King Alfor told you not to say anything to Allura? About what?”

Larka purses her lips, her upper lip curling for a moment before her features smooth out. 

“King Alfor is… was,” she corrects, “my uncle.”

“Was he the one who ordered you to send the Blue Lion away?” Keith asks, tucking away this new fact about King Alfor and Princess Allura.

“Keith, stop,” Shiro says. “What the hell is going on? Did you even hear what she just said? Allura is her cousin?”

“I heard her,” Keith says, gritting his teeth. His anger, annoyance, and every base emotion he’s tried to flush away since they left Earth comes flaring to life again. All the resentment he carried after his dad died unfurls in his belly. 

Shiro pipes up as Keith’s breathing grows deeper, heavy with rage.

“If King Alfor is your uncle, that means you’re half Altean?” Shiro asks. 

Larka nods, still watchful of Keith. 

“Is that why Keith looks human?” he continues. “Alteans can shapeshift.”

Larka raises an eyebrow at that. As if she did not expect them to know that piece of biological information. 

“Yes and no,” she says, speaking in riddles. “I had to put incantations on him to make sure it stuck. Altean shapeshifting abilities are as natural as hunger and perspiration. Yet it can be controlled, but that only comes with age and practice. The only way to make you stay as you were... _as you are_ was to utilize a suppressive mutation inducement, a form of alchemical magic.”

“Ulaz said that forcing Voltron into unknown territory could break us apart,” Keith says, trying to remember Ulaz’s exact words. “He said you couldn’t allow that to happen. What is Voltron to the Blade of Marmora? Wouldn’t you all have taken Zarkon down by now?”

Larka sits back. 

“Voltron is the one weapon in the entire multiverse that can defeat Zarkon,” she says. “You and your fellow paladins are the most important beings out there. If we wish to outlive Zarkon’s reign, keeping you and your friends safe is my first priority.”

\--

Shiro and Keith are given a shared room and provisions on the Marmora base. Kolivan allows them to stay for the remainder of the time until the solar flares die down and the gravitational pull has slightly receded for a path back to the Castle. Shiro eats at a small table in their bunk. A smear of some orange sauce at the side of his mouth distracts Keith from the growing frustration in his stomach.

“Hey, buddy, you want to eat any of this?” Shiro asks. “It’s solid food. No goo in sight. I mean except this sauce. Lance and Hunk will love this. It tastes like pineapples and peppers.”

Keith shakes his head, smiling. There’s pepper-induced sweat dotting Shiro’s forehead and cheekbones, but he keeps eating it. “No, I’m not hungry.”

Shiro nods to himself. 

“Do you think Ulaz knew?” Keith asks, sliding himself off the top bunk. “Do you think he knew who I was?”

Shiro places his utensil on his plate, pursing his lips after swiping at the corner of his mouth with his tongue. He had been angry himself, frustrated with the turn of events, but Shiro has a way of compartmentalizing emotions that only Keith can dream of. 

“I think that if Ulaz saw your blade, he may have put two and two together,” Shiro comments. “Do you know if he saw the hilt?” 

The red paladin shakes his head again. “I don’t think so. I did ask questions, but I didn’t think it was so obvious.”

“I wouldn’t have thought so,” Shiro sighs. “I just… you should have told us what you were thinking. If not to me, at least to Allura. She could have figured something out.”

“I didn’t want to put any stress on her,” Keith says. “We were already being tracked by Zarkon. The last thing she needed was to worry about me and…” Keith tenses. Would he be accepted back on the Castle? How would the princess take this new discovery? And there were still so many questions he had for Larka. 

Shiro stands to place a hand on Keith’s shoulder, squeezing gently. 

“I understand you like to keep to yourself,” he starts. “I get that, but this is something you should have told us about. It would explain your eagerness to come here. We're more than just friends now, Keith, we're all family. If you're worried about Allura, don't be. She'll work through it, I know she will. Just be more open with us, with her.”

He doesn't know if Shiro's talking about Allura or Larka. Keith looks away, his cheeks flushing. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for,” Shiro says. “I’m sure I would have acted the same.”

Keith wants to argue, but he takes a deep breath, sagging into Shiro’s embrace.

\--

Keith doesn’t dream about fresh onions or sweetened lemon juice. He doesn’t dream of a dilapidated cabin masquerading as his childhood home. He doesn’t dream about the father he had known for the first nine years of his life. When he wakes up, his nausea is gone. Shiro sleeps on the bunk below softly snoring. Carefully, Keith slips from his bunk and exits the room. He only hopes he can find his way back here. This base is huge and he’s only caught little glimpses of the other corridors and additional lifts. Despite their anti-Imperial stance, the freedom fighters here still cling to their Galran architecture and interior design. The hallways and their elevated ceilings seem to go on forever, but he’s careful to avoid any people by hiding in hidden alcoves and pressing himself flat against opposite walls like he’s on some secret mission. 

For a moment Keith remembers Larka’s words. _I could not keep you here with me. _Was it ever an option? Would things have been different if he had lived here surrounded by the Galra resistance?__

__“Are you well?” Larka asks from behind him._ _

__He doesn’t turn around. He keeps staring at the black hole outside the small observation window._ _

__“How long have you all been working here?” Keith asks._ _

__“About five decafebes,” Larka says, sidling up next to him to gaze at the black hole. “Many of us had to relocate out here before you were born.”_ _

__“You said you were somewhere before,” Keith comments. “Where?”_ _

__Larka sighs. “Many Galran citizens relocated to the Gal colony after the war, but many still live at Central Command.”_ _

__“The Gal colony?”_ _

__“Altea wasn’t the only planet lost during the war,” Larka says, anguished. “We lost many people on both sides. My father made sure I rebuilt a portion of his Empire on solid ground.”_ _

__Keith nearly gives himself whiplash, turning to look at Larka. “What?” His throat itches and his stomach lurches as he takes in her profile. Her brows are drawn tightly. She’s worrying her bottom lip. She’s anxious, too._ _

__“Zarkon is your…” Keith’s voice goes cold. He can’t speak as the itching starts anew. His eyes burn._ _

__“Zarkon is my responsibility. Everything he does is a reflection of the Galra and insures that no other species ever trusts us again. I cannot allow that to happen. He has to be held accountable for the lives he’s destroyed,” she says, eyes watering. “I could not stand idly by while he destroyed everything, while he drained planets dry and enslaved nearly every race for his own disposal. I watched as my people changed and were corrupted by him. With your father’s help and Kolivan, with all of the Blades, we sought to stop him. We strived to stop his regime, but our fight was difficult. It wasn’t every day we could make allies. When you were born, I was so scared. I was desperate. I didn’t want that world for you. There was a time when the Galra were peaceful, they helped bring stability. That was the world I wanted for you, Kythel.”_ _

__His breathing hitches, tight in his chest. “Kai-thel,” he tastes the name on his tongue. Smooth, but so Galran. “Kythel? My name is Keith. That’s the name my dad gave me.”_ _

__“Keith,” she says, smiling. He’s amazed that her tears haven’t spilled over yet. “Mick couldn’t pronounce the name I had given to you,” she chuckles. “He tried for hours, and I even wrote it down for him, but he couldn’t read the Galran alphabet and I had no time to teach him.”_ _

__“I can’t,” he says. “I can’t do this.” He scrubs at his forehead, turning to head back to his quarters._ _

__“I didn’t know if you’d ever be ready,” she says, calling out to him. “Your friend, Shiro, he tried to call off the trial. He was concerned, frightened. But you persevered. You chose what you wanted to know. I’m proud of you. We all are.”_ _

__\--_ _

__Red allows Kolivan, Antok, and Larka to climb aboard her and Keith is only mildly surprised._ _

__“Keith,” Shiro says at his side. “Open up a hailing frequency to the Castle.”_ _

__“Yes, sir,” Keith answers, prompting Red to open the comms. “Red to Castle, come in.”_ _

__“Keith!” He hears the chorus of his friends calling out to him and Red purrs._ _

__“Princess Allura, we’re coming back with some guests,” Shiro says._ _

__The connection is static-filled from the interference, but it smooths out._ _

__“They’re alright,” Coran sighs with relief._ _

__“Awesome!” Keith hears Pidge exclaim._ _

__Keith clutches the controls, guiding them through the narrow gap between the gravitational pulls. It’s smoother this time, and he isn’t fighting with Red to follow the curve. The Castle of Lions is like a white beacon in the middle of the black expanse. Red purrs again, moving towards her bay door. The sliding door opens and Red catapults herself into her Lion Bay. He lets her handle the controls as he makes sure to open the cockpit entrance._ _

__“Princess Larka, did you spend time here as a kid?” Shiro asks, startling them all. It was quiet and his connection with Red was drowning out his most intrusive thoughts and the uncomfortable silence._ _

__Larka clears her throat. “When Allura and I were children, we spent a lot of time here, hiding from the other children, hiding from my brother. I liked the outdoors, she preferred the indoors. So, we always argued over what we would do. She did love her ballroom dances if I recall.”_ _

__Keith doesn’t have to look up to know that she has a soft smile on her face. He shrugs off the prickling sensation in his throat._ _

__“Okay, you guys can bail out now,” he taps on the holographic screen in front of him and Red purrs as she powers down to auxiliary functions._ _

__The paladins, Coran, and Allura are waiting in the bay when they exit the Lion. It only takes one tick for Allura to narrow her vision on Larka. A wave of emotions filters across her face, her blue eyes glittering with anger and tension._ _

__“You’re still alive, I see,” Allura says, tersely._ _

__It’s Kolivan who speaks next. “It is good to see that you are still alive as well, Princess Allura. I remember seeing you on the news frequency when we were young.”_ _

__“Yes, well,” Allura says, still not looking away from Larka, “it seems we share a common enemy now. Will you be an ally of Voltron?”_ _

__“Yes,” Kolivan admits, “but our time in the shadows is running out. Larka’s husband is one of our spies serving as a Commander at the Imperial hub. The druids are aware that there is a mole on the inside.”_ _

__“Allura,” Larka speaks, and Keith is still reeling from the fact that his biological father is a spy and his mother has a brother. “Our window of opportunity is closing.”_ _

__“How soon?” Allura asks._ _

__“The time to strike is now.”_ _


End file.
